FANFICT (JKT48) : TWO YEARS LATER part 1
by jonathan.frelis
Summary: Judul cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu jkt48 two years later, lagu ini termasuk dalam setlist pajama drive. Walaupun cerita ini tidak sama dengan lirik dari two years later, semoga kalian menikmatinya Cerita berawal dari seorang dokter yang kebetulan bertemu mantan kekasihnya 2 tahun lalu dan ternyata mantan kekasihnya itu sudah mau menikah. Bagaimana kelanjutannya?


Pria berambut pirang itu mendesah pelan sambil menatap foto seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sedang tersenyum di bawah pohon Sakura. Terlihat beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran diterpa angin seperti melayang disekitarnya bersama rambut panjangnya.  
>Ia teringat suara tawa gadis di dalam foto itu, bahkan ekspresinya ketika tertawa pun dapat terlihat jelas dikepalanya. Pria itu mengusap permukaan kaca pigura itu dan tersenyum penuh kerinduan.<br>"Bagaimana kabar Hanna?" tanyanya. Entah pada siapa, karena di ruangannya tidak ada seorang pun.  
>Dan pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka dengan seorang Suster barambut pendek hitam menghampiri mejanya setengah berlari.<br>"Dokter Jonathan, ada korban kecelakaan lagi!" seru gadis itu dalam satu tarikan nafas.  
>Dokter yang bernama lengkap Jonathan Frelis itu pun bangkit dari duduknya, dan dengan cepat memakai jas putihnya. "Tunjukkan padaku Haruka!" ucapnya cepat.<br>Keduanya dengan cepat pergi ke tempat korban kecelakaan itu. Jonathan menerobos masuk ke ruangan itu bersama suster Haruka dan menghampiri sebuah tubuh yang penuh dengan darah. Jonathan tertegun sejenak menatap korban kecelakaan itu.  
>Rasanya jantungnya hampir saja berhenti berdetak. Tapi, karena korban kecelakaan itu adalah orang yang sangat dikenalnya, ia dengan cepat memberikan pertolongan medis pada korban kecelakaan itu, yang adalah seorang gadis.<br>Seorang gadis yang amat sangat dicintainya.  
>Jennifer Hanna.<p>

"Kami sudah memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan biasa, dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya." ucap Haruka.  
>"Baiklah, terima kasih Haruka." jawab Jonathan menghembuskan nafas lega. "Oya, apa kau sudah menghubungi keluarganya?" tanya Jonathan.<br>"Sudah, katanya mereka sedang dalam perjalanan. Mungkin dia akan datang besok dari Amerika." jawab Haruka sambil membolak-balik catatannya.  
>"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." balas Jonathan. Haruka membungkuk. Gadis itu pun keluar dari ruangan Jonathan.<br>"Hanna…." ucapnya tertahan.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.25 malam. Jonathan masih saja di ruangan tempatnya bekerja. Ia yang merasa lelah bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah keluar ruangannya. Langkah kakinya membawa tubuhnya ke suatu ruang rawat.  
>Dan kini, ia berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang dari tadi sangat aku ingin ku kunjungi. Kamar rawat Jennifer Hanna. Wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Jonathan pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan duduk di samping tempat tidur gadis itu.<br>Jonathan menatap wajah pucatnya dan matanya yang terpejam. Ia menggenggam tangan Hanna dan mengecupnya pelan. Kilasan-kilasan kejadian dua tahun lalu terbayang kembali di kepalanya.  
>"Hanna, maafkan aku!" lirihnya.<br>*Flash Back*  
>"Bagaimana jika kita ke pantai?" tanya Jonathan pada Hanna yang sangat bersemangat.<br>"Ide bagus Jonathan. Ayo kita pergi."  
>Ketika mereka dalam perjalanan. Jonathan menengokkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengajak Hanna berbicara dalam kecepatan motor yang tetap. "Hanna, pegangan!"<br>"Apa?" Hanna mencoba mencerna kata-kata Jonathan yang sangat bising.  
>"Pegangan! Aku akan ngebut!"<br>"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa…." Hanna memeluk Jonathan yang menaikkan kecepatan motornya. Tapi, ketika di tikungan Jonathan lengah. Ia menabrak pembatas jalan dan kecelakaan yang tidak diinginkan pun terjadi.

Sejak saat itu Jonathan merasa bersalah sekali pada Hanna dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hanna. Karena ia merasa kepercayaan dirinya untuk menjaga Hanna hilang, Jonathan pun akhirnya meninggalkan Hanna yang sudah sembuh total.  
>Setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu lagi, kini mereka dipertemukan takdir. Jonathan dapat merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari kedua matanya. Ia sadari bahwa dari dulu ia masih mencintai Hanna. Dan perasaan itu tidak berubah sampai sekarang.<p>

"Dokter, Nona Hanna sudah sadar." ucap Haruka.  
>"Oh, bagaimana?" Jonathan menarik clipboard Haruka dan membaca catatan Haruka sekilas. "Apa keluarganya sudah datang?"<br>"Ya." ucap suster itu sambil mengangguk. Hati Jonathan mencelos. Mereka baru saja berbelok ditikungan dan beberapa langkah berikutnya mereka akan sampai di depan kamar rawat Hanna. Jonathan membuka pintunya dan mendapati Hanna terbaring masih dengan kulit wajah yang pucat dan di sampingnya seorang pria berambut coklat duduk sambil mengenggam tangannya.

Jonathan menatap Haruka yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan lemah. Tapi, terpancar kilat di mata indahnya itu. Pandangan Jonathan teralih pada pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Pria itu berdiri dan menghampiri Jonathan, lalu menjabat tangannya.  
>"Terima kasih Dokter, anda telah menyelamatkan Hanna." ucapnya dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.<br>"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah tugasku." balas Jonathan sambil tersenyum. Di balik senyumannya itu Jonathan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapakah pria yang kini tengah menjabat tangannya.  
>"Aku Angga Agustian. Sekali lagi terima kasih Dokter!"<br>"Jonathan Frelis. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda."balas Jonathan. "Sekarang waktunya pemeriksaan untuk Nona Hanna." ucap Jonathan dengan nada datar. Ia melangkah mendekati Hanna dan memeriksa keadaan Hanna. Dapat dirasakannya jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat saat menyentuh kulit Hanna.  
>Hanna dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang hendak keluar dan perasaan rindu yang amat dalam pada sosok yang masih sangat dicintainya saat ini. Hanna dapat merasakan tangan hangat Jonathan menyentuh kulit putihnya. Dan itu membuat dirinya semakin tak dapat menahan air matanya.<br>"Dia hanya perlu di rawat beberapa hari di sini untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada keluhan lain." ucap Jonathan setelah memeriksa keadaan Hanna.  
>"Syukurlah, Hanna kau dengar itu? Berarti pernikahan kita tidak akan tertunda." ucap Angga sambil mengusap pipi Hanna. Hanna membalasnya dengan tersenyum lemah.<br>"Wah, kalian akan menikah? Selamat ya!" ucap Haruka riang.  
>"Iya, sekitar sebulan lagi. Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, karena telah menyelamatkan Hanna. Aku harap Anda datang ke pernikahan kami." ucap Angga.<br>'Jangan!' jerit Hanna dalam hati. Ia tahu, bahwa Jonathan masih mencintainya ketika ia menatap sorot matanya. Dan mengundang Jonathan ke pernikahannya akan membuat diri mereka sendiri menderita.  
>Tapi, Jonathan tersenyum. "Tentu saja." jawabnya singkat.<p>

Jonathan keluar dari rumah sakit itu dan berjalan dengan diikuti Sinka disampingnya. Sinka diam. Ia sudah mengenal Jonathan sejak kecil. Jadi, ia tahu bahwa Jonathan saat ini sedang dalam keadaan batin yang tersiksa. Baru saja semenit mereka berjalan Jonathan tiba-tiba nyaris ambruk ke tanah. Sinka dengan sigap menangkap lengan Jonathan.  
>"Jonathan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sinka cemas.<br>"Aku tidak apa-apa Sinka. Aku hanya…" kata-katanya terputus. Sinka tahu, dia masih memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Hanna.  
>"Kau terlihat sangat terguncang." ucap Sinka jujur. Ia sungguh tidak tega melihat sahabatnya sejak kecil menahan sakit itu. Ia kemudian memapah Jonathan untuk duduk di kursi taman terdekat.<br>Jonathan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia mencoba menghilangkan frustasi yang dialaminya hari ini. Sinka mengelus pundaknya prihatin. Ia kemudian merangkul Jonathan dan mencoba menghiburnya.  
>"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi." hiburnya. "Bukankah ini pilihanmu? Membiarkannya mencari pria lain yang katamu 'lebih-baik-dari-dirimu'?"<br>Jonathan mendesah pelan dan menatap Sinka. Gadis berambut panjang dan berwajah pucat itu balas menatapnya. "Aku tahu Sinka, tapi aku masih sulit melupakannya. Sudah dua tahun aku tak melihatnya, dan ketika kami bertemu lagi dia sudah akan menjadi milik orang lain." ucap Jonathan pedih.  
>"Aku tahu. Tapi, apa kau ingin merusak kebahagiaan yang akan diraihnya?" tanya Sinka. "Aku harap kau mengerti keadaannya sekarang, dan berdoalah untuk kebahagiannya selalu. bukankah kau sangat mencintainya. Jika kau mencintainya, tentu kau akan melihatnya bahagia bukan?"<br>"Masalahnya bukan itu Sinka." potong Jonathan. "Aku merasa … dia masih mencintaiku."  
>"Ah baiklah, kita lihat dari sudut pandang Angga. Mendengar ceritamu tentang pria itu, aku rasa pria itu sangat mencintainya. Kau bilang matanya bersinar-sinar saat ia mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya padamu karena kau telah menyelamatkan hidup Hanna?"<br>Jonathan yang tidak sanggup menjawab hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sinka.

BERSAMBUNG~


End file.
